Entre nubes
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El calor lo mataría pero… era un buen lugar para relajarse, total ¿qué podría salirle mal?, ¿qué más podría pasarle aparte de lo que ya le pasó? [Para Saori, aka la favorita] [Basado en el art de Mashima :x] [1/12]


**Notas de autor:** ASDFGKASDALDSAKDAS. ME MORÍ CON EL ART. ESO. BYE. Menos mal que es sábado para vomitar mariposas, _creo._ Y menos mal que es domingo para terminar. XD  
Para **Saori** por etiquetarme en el reto de los 12 fics en el año. Como hago mis propias reglas empiezo con el 07: Un fanfic basado en una imagen.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro **_―TEAMOCABRÓN―_** Mashima. Yo solo soy una simple esclava de mi corazón… y este no se resistió al art, así que hago la parte literaria de ello más mis headcanons.

* * *

 **Entre nubes**

* * *

―Tsk… ―bufó irritado.

Todo había empezado también; la llegada, la diversión, el relajo por la pelea de almohadas y el típico estilo de _Fairy Tail._ Todo había estado bien, lo normal. La comida estaba rica, el lugar donde vacacionaban era agradable. No se quejaba tanto de la compañía, a pesar de estar Natsu y Gajeel, porque con su habitual escándalo y peleas se sentía como que el gremio era uno ambulante para llevarlo en algo más que las marcas que los identificaban como gremio.

Molesto paseaba por todo el centro vacacional. Gray estaba seguro que nada podía ir peor luego de ser torturado, junto a Gajeel, por la ebria de Erza. Y a todos los dioses, ¡Gracias! Porque sin la llegada de Jellal, nada y ni nadie podía haberlos liberarlos de la furia escarlata.

Era patético y absolutamente ridículo tener que pasar por eso, cuando se suponía que habían salido de viaje para divertirse. Ya suficiente trabajo habían tenido todo el año para aguantar algo peor que la carga de todas las batallas sumadas hasta el momento; ¡El alcohol!, ¡el alcohol en las chicas que se creían Cana! Pero ninguna tenía esos niveles de aguante… ¿Por qué la gente bebía si tenía cero tolerancias al alcohol? Y todas, absolutamente ¡todas!, eran igual. De las cuatro no se hacía una, sin contar a Charle y Wendy, una reía como una hiena por todo y de todos, otra se ponía mandona, agresiva y el peor tirano de la historia se le quedaba corto. Otra, con apenas unas copas, se desinhibía de todo el pudor que decía tener para lanzarse como gata a la conquista y a la otra, no le bastaba con ser completamente de agua para convertirse en un mar de lágrimas con apenas oler el alcohol.

Al menos Wendy solo se mareaba y de ahí nadie la levantaba…

Y él no tenía ningún problema con que ellas bebieran, estaban en su derecho, pero era molesto cuando se afectaba al de en seguida. Bien decían que la libertad de uno terminaba donde empezaba la del otro y ese era un claro ejemplo pero era lo que ellos hacían cuando encabezaban sus eternas batallas en el gremio, pero todo eso era culpa del cerebro de flama de Natsu. Y ahora, la gran diferencia era que él conversaba de lo más tranquilo con el idiota como tornillos de Gajeel hasta que Erza los interrumpió. Ella los creyó sus juguetes y empezó una diversión que solo a ella entretenía.

Pero bueno, ya estaba libre y lejos de todo peligro, creía. De Erza se encargaría Jellal y como Gajeel se había ido por su lado y no sabía dónde estaba Natsu, llegó el momento de buscar algo que lo ayudara a relajarse… olvidar el mal momento y tenerlo a salvo por el resto de la noche.

Lejos del peligro.

Lejos de las embriaguez de todas las chicas.

 _Y solo._

Leyó el letrero que anunciaba las aguas termales y antes de adentrarse, se tomó un minuto para analizarlo. El calor lo mataría pero… era un buen lugar para relajarse, total ¿qué podría salirle mal?, ¿qué más podría pasarle aparte de lo que ya le pasó?

 _Nada._

Así que ignoró todo el ruido de la gente desconocida a su alrededor y entró.

Por fortuna los baños estaban solos y él tuvo lo que buscaba; soledad.

Aunque el calor y el vapor molestaban, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez, del todo el viaje, que todo estaba tan callado, sereno y solitario… sin pensar en más, apoyó su cuerpo en las rocas que conformaban el estanque, estiró los abrazos a los costados e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver hacia el cielo y suspirar para apremiar eso que había encontrado.

No obstante, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando algo a su lado izquierdo, le llamó la atención. Gray se enderezó y volteó para ver qué pasaba, que creía estar solo hasta hacía apenas unos segundos y se percató de que alguien más entrara.

Notó que el agua burbujeaba como si estuviera a nada de llegar a su punto de ebullición. Estaba caliente pero no hirviendo y si él lo soportaba quería decir que pasaba algo raro. De un segundo a otro, él se alejó un poco cuando vio que el agua se alzaba como si fuera una ola del mar y se alarmó más cuando esa misma ola que se levantaba, empezaba a cobrar forma humana mientras tarareaba suavemente… afinó su oído para percatarse que era un suave canturreo femenino.

 _Era Juvia._ ¿Quién más podía ser? ¿Quién más tenía ese privilegio de hundirse en el _agua,_ convertirse en _agua_ y respirar en el _agua_? ¡Nadie!

Ella era el agua que emergía justo a su lado, _muy pero muy cerca de él_ y parecía la más tranquila del mundo, pese a su interrupción. Él ni se preguntó por qué ella estaba ahí, en ese baño, o si él se había equivocado al entrar al baño de mujeres.

Sorprendido, se sonrojó sin saber bien las razones; el calor y el vapor desprendido de esa sofocante agua termal, la presencia de ella, quien se cruzaba de brazos para cubrir sus pechos, o el hecho de estar completamente desnudos. Bueno, esa última en realidad no era _taaanto_ problema porque él no sentía vergüenza de andar así por la vida y ella… Juvia… ella…era _su_ caso especial.

―Tsk… ―refunfuñó al sentir que todo el calor se estacionaba en sus mejillas.

―Hola, Gray-sama… ―ella lo saludó con timidez y le sonrió inocentemente.

Definitivo, para ella era una grata sorpresa, una señal del universo, encontrarse con él de _pura casualidad._ Y que fuera él quien se había aparecido donde ella estaba de lo más tranquila, era un gran premio que recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Gray, en cambio, no dejó de verla… aún estaba incrédulo porque había emergido del agua pero tampoco quería pensarlo mucho, simplemente era momento de defender lo que buscaba: _paz._

Así que sin titubeos, sonrojado y sin vacilar, alzó su mano derecha y movió su dedo índice para señalarle el agua, reflejando su incredulidad tras su aparición y luego la señaló a ella.

―Eh… ―pronunció, pensando lo que diría a continuación. Juvia sin borrar la sonrisa, se volteó para verlo ―vete ―dijo, levantado su dedo índice para indicarle la salida.

Tras decirle eso, se arrepintió. Quería arrancarse la lengua. En su cuerpo no había campo para otros sentimientos que no fueran la culpa, el miedo y el total espanto cuando miró que Juvia se agachaba con demasiada pena, apretando sus labios, temblando, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y la vergüenza no la dejaba verlo directamente a los ojos.

―Gr-ay-sa-ama… ―lloriqueó sin aguantar más los deseos que tenía de desahogare.

Gray maldijo, ¡Juvia estaba llorando! ¡Llorando! Y obvio él se iba a asustar tras verla temblando, mordiendo su labio inferior para aguantarse las ganas de chillar más fuerte…

Y luego, él lo lamentó más porque apenas se daba cuenta que Juvia estaba ebria. ¡Estaba ebria! ¡Ella también había bebido! ¿Acaso él tenía imán con esas situaciones? Pero Juvia borracha se convertía en un mar de lágrimas que podría terminar ahogando al mundo entero porque ella no se iba a deshidratar en lágrimas.

Y maldición, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que miraba todos los sentimientos rotos por su culpa. Él detonó la bomba de sus lágrimas y no iba a parar si no hacía algo para remediarlo. Ojalá alguien tuviera piedad de él pero la única que podía tenerla, estaba llorando por su culpa. _¡Maldita sea!_

Y carajo, ¿en realidad se había preguntado qué _más_ podía pasarle? Eso fue como escupir hacia arriba, algo idiota que ahí tenía su respuesta; no había límite para lo _mal_ que podían resultar las cosas. Si algo iba mal, ese mal se triplicaría por toda la eternidad. Y eso era solo el doble, le faltaba para completar su condena.

Y mierda, ¿ahora qué demonios hacía? Frustrado, arrepentido y avergonzado, paseó sus dedos por sus cabellos para pensar en algo, ¿cómo se disculpaba?, ¿cómo rompía el hielo? verla así… escucharla así… lo dejaban estupefacto. El calor tampoco le servía. El vapor lo ahogaba. La culpa lo ahorcaba. El llanto de Juvia lo asfixiaba. _¡Ayuda!_ ¡Un pobre hombre desesperado necesitaba ayuda!

Y diantres, que juraba con toda su alma que actuó por impulso cuando el volumen del llanto de Juvia aumentó. Ella balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, lo único que descifraba era su nombre y eso duplicaba todos sus remordimientos.

Y era verdad que su mente estaba tan atrofiada y su cuerpo actuó por puro instinto, no estaba dispuesto a morir. Así que se movió solo, movido por la mayor fuerza hidráulica que había en su mundo: una lágrima de Juvia.

Y no importó que estuviera desnudo, ¿cuándo había importado? Desnudo había llegado ahí.

Y tampoco _le_ importó la condición de ella, era equitativo y no había problema ante el equilibrio. En igualdad de condiciones, la gente se entendía bien.

Y tampoco había alguien más ahí para mortificarse por esos detalles tan minúsculos, casi, _casi,_ insignificantes.

 _Y era algo que ya había visto._

―Oye… ―se agachó y estiró su brazo para alcanzar su hombro.

Sin decir más, tiró de ella y la acercó a él. Juvia abrió los ojos, asombrada y fijándose qué tan cerca estaba de él estaba ahora. Su fuerte brazo la rodeaba, su hombro chocaba contra la piel de su pecho, ella estaba inclina hacia él. Y en realidad estaban _juntos, muy, juntos._ _Piel contra piel._

―¿Gray-sama? ―de repente, su llanto se detuvo y sonrojada alzó la mirada para verlo.

Gray resopló, esa fue su invitación para que ella no dijera nada, que no añadiera más y Juvia pareció entenderla. Suspiró conforme, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios. ¡Claro!, no quería romper el momento, no quería que llorara de nuevo.

Por un largo momento creyó que al fin había encontrado la paz que tanto buscó. Pero de nuevo, se daba cuenta que no…

―Gray-sama ―Juvia le llamó dulcemente, haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, su voz sonó áspera. Gray abrió uno de sus ojos para verla. Rápidamente observó que lo veía con unos ojos tan llenos de amor que parecían tomar la forma de un corazón, con eso supo que su mal se triplicaría en cuestión de segundos.

―¡Gray-sama! ―exclamó, levantándose e inclinándose hacia él.

Abrió ambos ojos y en un reflejo se hizo hacia atrás. ―¿Qué-ee estás haciendo? ―se puso rojo al observar su rostro muy próximo al suyo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante la cercanía y el nerviosismo.

Juvia no respondió pero tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él para alcanzarlo. Con todas las intenciones de besarlo.

Gray se removió incómodo. Y conforme ella se hacía para adelante, él se hacía para atrás para que no lo alcanzara. ¿Era su imaginación o comenzó a hacer más calor? Además el vapor desprendido, lo estaba haciendo sentir atarantado al grado de imaginar _cosas._

 _Frío,_ pensó. Necesitaba y _necesitaban_ frío. Él para que los latidos de corazón se calmaran pronto, que no le servía de nada lo que ella hacía…

Pero como Juvia no desperdiciaba el tiempo y menos las oportunidades, se lanzó hacia él. Gray sabía que si Juvia no estuviera ebria, no tuviera ese valor.

Pero… ¡Mentira! No estaba tan seguro de lo anterior, pero el punto era que ella no perdía el tiempo y por eso necesitaba _frío._

Pero también era verdad que antes de que las cosas evolucionaran, o pasaran a otro nivel, él prefería congelar el momento, a ella y a él mismo. _También le serviría para su borrachera, ya se lo agradecería después,_ así que siguió su primer impulso...

 _―_ _Ice make…_

Se dio la vuelta y tras su espalda escuchó el chillido de decepción Juvia.

Lo ignoró. ―Tsk… ―resopló, despeinado su cabello y tan avergonzado como para girare a verla. Eso había estado _muy_ cerca y mejor ahora que podía retroceder.

Ahora, ¿Qué mierda hacía?

En fin, lo que quería era un respiro y refrescarse y todo eso ya lo había tenido, se sentía más relajado así que caminó despreocupadamente e ignorando a las personas a su alrededor porque… ¿qué más podría pasarle?

* * *

Juvia sentía una rara mezcla entre la decepción y la vergüenza junto con la alegría. Y quisiera que todas sus sensaciones se tiñeran de un brillante color para calmar toda la revolución que había dentro de su corazón, deseaba que lo lleno de luz ganara fuerza e invadiera en totalidad su interior. Así que para lograrlo, ponía en una balanza todo aquello bueno para que se desbalanceara y triunfara sobre lo malo, ella ponía todo de su parte para lograrlo.

Tenía más razones para sentirse alegre y conforme; su querido Gray-sama le había dado un abrazo para consolarla. Eso era como para sentirse bendecida, porque daba la casualidad de encontrarse en el mismo estanque, obvio ella no aguantó las ganas de compartir un momento a solas con él y emergió del agua. Y después de un momento de sensibilidad, él hizo por consolarla. ¡A ella! ¡A Juvia! ¡No soportó verla llorar!

Y eso solo le podía dejar dulces sensaciones porque al no ser él el mejor hablante, sus acciones decían todo lo que sus labios no podían. Y eso lo volvía el mejor de todos, para ella. El dueño de su corazón, alma y cuerpo. Gray le hacía justicia a su magia y materializaba, o hacía físico, lo interno porque esa era su parte de la relación y ella, como lo entendía y sabía que le importaba, se encargaba de sentir por los dos, de dejarse llevar y de golpear como ola brava para llevarlo con ella.

Sus emociones se desbordaban y más con su cercanía. Se olvidaba de toda pena y sumaba confianza, eso solo a su lado. Se triplicaban e iban en aumento con una sola palabra y se perdía en su mar de sensaciones con algún toque, ya fuera un simple roce o algo más sólido como un abrazo… o un beso. Bueno, eso ella lo buscaba cada que podía.

Y eso la llevaba a desproporcionar la balanza de lo bueno, el peso de lo malo se acumuló del otro lado y aunque ella no se arrepentía… había un hueco instalado en su pecho, como si hubiese roto el encanto de algún hechizo, estropeado la paz del mar, alterado el movimiento de las olas, nublado el cielo despejado… y ¡No! Juvia no podía permitirse pensar en todo eso porque valía más la calidez desprendida por el brazo de Gray sobre sus hombros, muy diferente al calor que se sentía por el vapor, lo firme de su pecho cuando uno de sus hombros chocó contra él, su piel, el hormigueo en su cuerpo por la cercanía, las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza, su corazón loco y frenético por eso…

De nuevo, el cielo comenzaba a brillar y ser _azul._ ¡Así se mantenía una y otra vez! ¡Esa era la magia del amor! Lloró en ese momento, sí, pero él la calmó. Era un arcoíris tras las nubes grises. _Y era suyo_. Totalmente suyo y si nadie le creía, no importaba. Su sangre fluía en él, sus cicatrices los conectaban y bueno, técnicamente ¡había estado en Juvia!

Tras recordarlo, mordió la manga de su _yukata_ para contener a las mariposas que revoloteaban desesperadamente en su estómago. Satisfecha, también, con todo eso se daba cuenta que eran más las razones para estar feliz y radiante que triste y _fría._ Juvia no quería sentir más frío o congelarse, apenas que fuera el de él. A ella le gustaba su _frío._ Y por eso, lo único que quería era sentir a _Gray, más._ Su magia. Su carácter. Sus palabras. Su consuelo. Sus acciones. _Su amor._ Como tal, ella debía sentirse feliz y ganadora.

Si era su frío, estaba bien porque ella lo encontraba _cálido._

Si era su hielo, estaba igual de bien porque era su magia y era la misma, fabricaba cosas hermosas que la llenaban de ternura y _calidez._

Si era su brazo sobre sus hombros, estaba más que bien porque era más que _cálido,_ era consuelo y _amor._

Si era un beso de amor... ¡Mejor! _¡Mucho mejor!_

Ese era el punto y final, el premio, la estrella en la cima del árbol de navidad, la cereza de pastel. ¡Era todo! Iba a ser mágico, corto se quedaría un hechizo de magia, chicas se quedarían todas aquellas fantasías que abundaban en su mente, las mariposas se volvería más y más grandes, ella se inundaría y lo bañaría con su ferviente amor.

¡Ella lo quería tanto! _¡Lo sentía tanto!_

Y por eso no se arrepentía de buscar ese beso, ¡jamás! Tampoco se rendiría, aunque la única verdad era que el alcohol, que ya había abandonado sus venas, le daba el valor que le faltaba para buscarlo. Ella podía aprovechar los momentos de intimidad con Gray y sin embargo, se ponía tan roja que parecía una tetera hirviendo y sus orejas expulsaban humo por tener _demasiado contenido_ y se quedaba en nada, sin el último empuje que le faltaba.

Al menos, aún quedaban días en esa estancia vacacional a la que habían ido. Con un poquito de suerte y tras un deseo puro e intenso, sus sueños se cumplirían.

―¿Estás bien?

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una oscura mirada se puso frente a ella y la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin aliento y ruborizada, asintió con vehemencia. Entre más energía, mayor credibilidad proyectaba.

Él no cambió de expresión y la pronunció más. Juvia se regañó mentalmente por sentarse en el suelo, afuera de la estancia donde estaban, solo para reflexionar un poco. Era verdad que el agua la relajaba y también era cierto que a veces prefería salir a admirar lo bonito y azul del cielo. Que los rayos de sol resplandecieran frente a sus ojos y que el viento acariciara su rostro, también le daban la armonía que buscaba.

Hasta ahí lo normal, pero si añadía lo de anoche. Bebió, el beso que buscó y que la congelaran, podía parecer algo más que una triste indigente o desdichada maga. Era una chica con el corazón roto.

―Juvia está bien, solo quería pensar un poco... Gray-sama…

Gray no se relajó ni un segundo, es más, se puso alerta por si la conversación llegaba a cierto punto que lo ponía incómodo. Para su fortuna, Juvia se percató de eso y volvió a hablar.

―Cuando Juvia está feliz, le gusta ver el cielo despejado que Gray-sama le mostró el día que se conocieron ―sonrió al recordar, Gray tomó una respiración profunda, se mantenía agachado frente a él.

―Menos mal… ―la expresión de su rostro se fue relajando ―creí que te sentías mal tras beber tanto… pero que soportes la luz, es bueno… supongo

Juvia abrió los ojos y luego se rió enternecida tras la mortificación de Gray. Él se preocupaba por lo físico y ella hablaba de lo emocional ―aunque en ambos aspectos se sentía bien―. Se lo agradecía de todo corazón pero se le hacía gracioso estar en diferente sintonía.

―Juvia… ―él dijo de repente, atrajo su atención. Evitaba verla, el rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y parecía que las palabras se le atoraron en la punta de la lengua y se rehusaban a salir, estaba tenso… le era difícil hablar ―y-o… s-obre lo de anoche…

Sonrió y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, claro que también se preocuparía sobre _eso_ y a su manera lo traería a la luz. ―N-o se preocupe, Gray-sama. Juvia no está enojada, ella nunca se enfadaría con Gray-sama.

Le correspondió a su sonrisa, agradecido. ―P-ero… ―calló tan pronto empezó a hablar. Lo observó para tratar de leer su mirada y cuan pronto lo vio, lo entendió todo.

Sintió un suave revoloteo en su vientre y el recipiente que era su cuerpo se llenó de amor. Sus pupilas eran el reflejo de esos corazones esponjosos que llenaban su interior, así que en un impulso se levantó para abrazarlo fuertemente, aprovechando que estuviera cerca y se mirara tan guapo con la luz del sol.

Su abrazo fue tan fuerte y sorpresivo que casi lo hacía perder el equilibrio pero resistió.

―Juvia nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca pero nunca de los nuncas le pediría a Gray-sama que cambiara. ¡Juvia lo ama tal y como es! ―hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, haciendo su agarre más fuerte, aspirando su fresco aroma.

Él no movió sus brazos para corresponder a su abrazo pero como ella siguió aferrada a su cuerpo, algo le atrajo. _Efectos secundarios tras su contacto._ El hormigueo causado por su respiración contra su cuello, la calidez que emanaba, su voz, o lo que le hacía sentir al demostrarle cuánto le quería y sin aguantar más, empujó un poco a Juvia para poner cierta distancia entre ambos, ella se sorprendió e hizo un puchero al sentir que la separaban pero cuando lo vio apretar sus labios y sonrojarse intensamente mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud, lo descifró… quería hacer el intento, por ternura o agradecimiento. ¡Lo que fuera!

Quería besarla. Ella lo ayudaría si se quedaba paralizado.

Despacio, muy despacio para no asustarlo, se acercó a él. Por la emoción su corazón se puso como loco y todas las maripositas que volaban en su interior hicieron lo mismo. Su cuerpo tembló y titubeó el nombre de su amado… se sentía flotar, no en las nubes, sino en un vaivén de olas que iban y venían. Y en vez de transportarla de una isla a otra, la arrastraba cerca de los labios de Gray, hasta alcanzó a rozarlos. Pero eran tantas las sensaciones que se terminó conectando con su elemento.

 _Agua._

Y ahora el agua y no el hielo la barrera entre los dos.

Y se sintió como una fuerte lluvia que empapaba todo a su paso.

Y literalmente lo _inundaba_ con su amor cuando los dos cayeron al suelo.

Pero de consuelo estaba que de alguna forma, _seguía_ en él y ella estaba encima.

* * *

Cuando el hielo se derretía, se volvía agua. Tal como en su caso.

Había querido chillar por frustración pero sus lágrimas eran más por vergüenza que nada. Su momento de amor había sido arruinado por desbordarse en emociones y por querer empaparlo con ese amor y con todo lo que sentía, _literalmente._

Definitivo, Juvia no tenía remedio.

De reojo vio que Gray se sentaba a un lado suyo, se había ido por un rato pero ahora volvía a buscarla. Luego del incidente ninguno había dicho algo. Él solo se deshizo de lo que llevaba puesto, ahora sí tenía justificación para desnudarse porque su ropa estaba mojada, y se fue con el rostro completamente rojo y evitando verla.

Le dejó la sensación de que no importaba, tal y como la ropa que dejaba tirada en el suelo, pero de igual forma se sentía avergonzado y por eso se iba.

Ella se quedó en ese lugar y se reprochó por el descontrol de su magia mientras cuidaba de la ropa de Gray y del _cielo._ Si se mantenía despejado, azul, brillante y con el sol en su cumbre… significaba que ella no se sentía tan _mal,_ ¿no? Solo frustrada por su momento arruinado. También, de alguna forma, manteniendo su vista en lo alto, viendo a las nubes y velando por el menor indicio de que el clima, o su humor, cambiara, le entretenía… volvía a pensar en lo bueno, en su balanza pesaba más eso.

Su ciclo se repetía…

Y cuando Gray volvió, no se ausentó por mucho tiempo, se sintió desarmada. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente al acercarse a ella, sus brazos hacía contacto por la cercanía. A él siempre le causará horror ser testigo de su llanto. Con ese pensamiento, Juvia puso todo de sí para despabilarse, no tenía razón para llorar… _¿o sí?_

―Ju-Juvia cuidó su ropa ―dijo, al fin. Le mostró que la había extendido para que se sacara, Gray asintió agradecido por el gesto. No hubo más, solo silencio entre los dos.

El silencio que reinaba entre los dos, la iba a volver loca porque oía, hasta hacían eco, a los sonoros latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho. Y eso solo la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa… si no hablaba pronto, entraría en una espiral de locura.

―Es un lindo día.

Lo escuchó hablar y alzó la mirada. Vio que tenía el rostro levantado para ver al cielo, Juvia sonrió ante esa imagen regalada por él y se tranquilizó, contagiada por su estado de ánimo. Pronto añadiría esa imagen a su baúl de los mejores momentos de _Gray-sama._

―Juvia también lo ve ―respondió, riendo cantarinamente. A pesar del silencio y las vergüenzas, seguían en la misma sintonía.

Gray siguió absorto, con su vista fija en el cielo, y Juvia lo miró a él por unos cuantos segundos. Estaba tan relajado, tan entretenido y tan guapo que los aleteos de las mariposas de su estómago la invadieron por completo, le daban valor para buscar _más._ Se veía tan gentil como las _nubes_ y ella lo amaba con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Y de nuevo, no se resistió por _más_ tiempo.

Y la tercera era la vencida.

Y como ella no perdía el tiempo y aprovechaba las oportunidades, tomó ventaja de su distracción.

Y se irguió rápido para alcanzar su mejilla para darle un suave y corto beso.

 _Tan ligero como una nube._

Juvia se rió al sentarse de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rosa pero se reía alegre de al fin cumplir con su misión. Gray se llevaba la peor parte, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la veía con el rostro totalmente rojo, haciéndose para atrás pero sin alejarse lo suficiente de ella. ¡Claro! Él moría de pena y ella se reía con orgullo de su triunfo.

Pero no se quejaba porque… igual lo quería.

Porque era de esperarse por parte de ella, había tenido intentos infructíferos y ahora apuntó a otro lado. _Le salió bien._

Porque se sentía bien pese a la vergüenza.

Porque no había reglas contra la magia hecha por cristales de nieve o gotas de agua…

Y porque eso quedaba entre _nubes._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Y mientras tanto, Gray: _"Salió del baño de mujeres y mi reputación voló~"_

En fin, todas esas "Y" y los "pero" fueron mi recurso cómico. Sigo buscando mi camino, yo no me doy por vencida pero siempre me ponga cursi al final y uso mis recursos xD cielo, nubes, lluvia, flores, etc, pero como me quedé con las ganas y no es justo que me quedé así, vomité mis headcanos. Esto fue tan repentino pero culpen a mi corazón que es manipulado para la OTP. Y como dice Paquita, tres veces te engañé, tres veces te engañé. La primera por coraje, la segunda por capricho y la tercera por placer. La segunda parte está medio basada en Bésala de la Sirenita. :x

Debo decir, como curiosidad, que cambié 25 mil veces el título, para ser alguien que no escribe sin título, es sumamente frustrante. XD

Para Saori por ser la favorita. No sé poner discursos como los tuyos en los fics, yo solo hago bullying, pero tu me entiendes fresona, drama queen, peleonera retirada, odiosa por decisión, hater de las mismas cosas que yo, mini beta en la toma decisiones, apostadora compulsiva que siempre me gana xd ajajja. Esto es para ti. JOJO gracias por el Ichihime. *hearts* Espero que te guste pero sé que a las dos nos gustan esas cosas ÑOÑAS, esas que llamamos MAMONAS.

Algún día me saldrá algo bien en el gruvia. Dx y pues bueno… review, crítica y sugerencia ¡bienvenidos!


End file.
